Flight of a Butterfly!
by Lunapok
Summary: 6 girls are thiefs that need to collect and destroy all the butterfly jewelly, art or statues. They didnt now that 6 boys will try to stop them. Will they hate the or love each other? MomokoxBrick, MiyakoxBoomer, KaoruxButch, MartaxBlade,KilaxSoul and IlinaxBlast! Disclaiming: I dont own the PPGZ and RRBZ, i own Blade and Blaze and the others belong to their owners!
1. Chapter 1

Me: New story with my BFF! STAR!

Star: Hi Everybody! Please R&R!

Legend

in the world of humans was one person that made a statue of a beautiful woman with butterfly wings. When he completed the statue he called her the Queen of Butterfly's and for some reason the statue began to shine. The man was shocked to see that the statue became a life. When she started to move, a lot of butterfly's came and surrounded her. She opened her eyes and fell in love with the man right away. She took his hand and flew up, a portal opened and they left the human world together, but her sister the Queen of moths was not finished and she was in love with the human too. She promised that when she will be finished she will have revenge upon the world of humans. The Queen found out about her sister and gave three powers too three girls and to three other girls she gave a sign of the chosen ones.

Three powers: Fire Wind and Nature. Marta aka Blaze, Kila aka Skyla and Ilina aka Ross.  
Three chosen ones: Momoko aka Blossom, Kaoru aka Buttercup and Miyako aka Bubbles.

The elements were: First Kila she had an orange and silver butterfly near her chest. After 4 months the second element was born. Her name is Marta she had a red and black butterfly. The last element was born after 9 months. Her name is Ilina. Her butterfly appeared for a second and then disappeared, so nobody knows what color it was.  
The chosen ones:  
Momoko a girl who had a red and pink butterfly on her shoulder (the marks appear and disappear. The ones who control elements have them near their chest and the ones who are the chosen ones have the same mark except its on their shoulders.)  
Miyako had a blue and dark blue butterfly mark. Kaoru had a green and dark green butterfly mark.

History:

Kila is a girl who lives with her dog by the name of Rex. Her parents work overseas for a company that makes gadgets. She loves to learn about space and wishes to be an astronaut one day. She is the fastest person in the universe and she can control Wind, but nobody knows about that except for her best friends and Rex. She loves to commit in races and she can be overprotective. She is very smart, because when her parents were near the world always make her read books and it became. Habit of hers. She is 15 years old. Her birthday is 20 November.

Marta is a girl who looked like a boy when she was little, because of that people made fun of her, but later she got over it. Her parents were famous singers, but they died in a car accident when she was 6 years old. After that a friend of her took her in. His name was Henry. Henry helped Marta become a cheerful girl again. She promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore and at the age of 10 she became a singer by the fake stage name Moon. She controls Fire and is the leader of the element group. She loves to sing and fight. Her motto is Friend are Family. So she will beat the crap out of a person if they mess with her family. She has a pet Phoenix Firework and a pet Wolf Skate. She also adopted two people Miley and Billy they are twins and for them Marta is like their Big sis. She calls them Mi and Bi. The only thing you shouldn't do is give her too much candy or she will go crazy. She is 14 years old and everybody in her family knows about her powers. Her B-day is 10 March.

Ilina lives with her mother, because her father left them. Her father wanted her to become an accouter, but she wanted to be a famous dancer and her mother wanted her to follow her dreams. In the end her father left. Ilina helps her mother out in the flower shop that her mom owns. Ilina is the Nature element. She loves Gardening, Dancing and Drawing. When she was little she was really shy, but now she can talk to people freely. She hates when people tease her. She can kick somebody's butt easy! Sometimes she blames herself that her father left her mother. Her mother doesn't know about her powers. She is 13 years old making her the youngest in the group. Her birthday is 16. January.

Momoko Lives with her overprotective father, her mother and her little sister Kuriko. Her family doesn't know that she is a thief and that she is the leader of the chosen ones. She is very smart, she. Loves candy and sometimes she can be boy crazy. She is very hyper, but when needed she can be clever and serious. She always wears her red bow even on missions, but she wraps it around her waist like a belt. She is 14 years old. Her wish is to marry a handsome prince. Her birthday is 14 June.

Miyako is a 14 year old girl who lives with her grandma. She loves to designing clothes and blow bubbles. Her favorite thing is her stuffed toy Octi. She wants to be a famous designer when she grows up. She has a pet Blue Jay. His name is Jay. He sometimes helps in missions. Her grandma doesn't know about the fact that she is a thief, only Jay knows. Her birthday is 20 April. She has a childhood friend that she used to have a crush on. His name is Takaaki. Miyako and Takaaki have a brother and sister relationship. She is also rich. 

Kaoru is a 14 year old girl who has a father that is a professional wrestler. An older brother named Dai and a little bro named Shou. Her mother is always telling her to start wearing skirts, but Kaoru is a tomboy that will never wear a skirt. Kaoru loves all sports and is good at each of them. She has a big apartment and she is very tough. Her B-day is 6 November. Some people at school think that she is a boy and not a girl, but Kaoru doesn't care what people think about her. She loves to training with Marta when it's fighting time. She hates girly girls, except for her best friends. Kaoru's dream is to become a professional wrestler like her dad. Kaoru's fear only Ghosts and Spiders. She is not afraid to fight older people if needed.

Me: Well let's start!  
Star: Yup! In the next chapter Thief's?!


	2. Chapter 2: Thiefs!

**Me: Yo!  
Star: Hi! Hey M-  
Me: Please call me Blaze?  
Star: No problem Blaze! So shale we give some spoilers?  
Blaze(Me): Why not? Today we will talk about B-" Star shuts my mouth"  
Star: I was kidding!" Takes hand away"  
Blaze: AIR!  
Star: Sorry!  
Blaze: No worries. Let's just start?  
Star: Ok! Please R&R! Enjoy!**

No one's P.O.V

On a roof were 6 girls. One had orange hair, one had brown, two had raven and the other two had blond hair. The girl with raven hair that reached her shoulders and orange eyes was looking at the museum with her mini telescope.

Skyla: Okay remember the plan...Said the girl with orange eyes. Me, Ross and Bubbles will look out for the guards and anybody else, while Blossom shuts the alarm off...and thats your cue BC and Blaze...We need to be real quit...She whispered.

Crunch Crunch Crunch...

Skyla's eye was twitching.  
Skyla:...She turned around and saw Blaze and Ross eating chips!...What the!? Where did you get the chips!?

Blaze: I stole them...She said in a bored tone, while grinning at the face that she saw of the raven haired girl with orange eyes "o_O one eye twitching". She then quickly turned her attention to her blond haired with green eyes friend that was chocking at one chip, while yelling.

Ross: But 'cough' you told me 'cough' that you  
bought them!Blaze looked at Ross with an annoyed look.

Blaze: You had to ruing the fun? I left the money near the cash register! I just wanted her to freak out and explode! She looked disappointed and angry at her friend, but she tried her best to calm down.

Momoko: Blaze, Ross stop fooling around! The red head with pink eyes said that with her hands on her hips. The brown haired girl with red eyes said to Blossom with a bored tone.

Blaze: Yes MOM! The raven haired girl with emerald eyes laughed at that comeback.

BC: Nice one! The raven haired with emerald eyes girl high-fived with the brown haired with red eyes girl.

Blaze: Thanks Buttercup!  
She said that, while still laughing a bit. She looked at the blond haired with baby blue eyes girl and asked. You're ready Bubbles?

The girl nod and all of them split up. Bubbles was watching the front gate, Ross was watching the back door and Skyla was watching from the roof with her telescope. Blossom shut the alarm of, while BC and Blaze reached the place where the item golden butterfly clip. Its body is made of gold. It has one big round emerald on each wing and two little diamonds.

BC: Okay I protect you from behind, while you take the clip!

Blaze: Roger! The girl started to take the butterfly quietly. When she took it out she left a note.

_We took the Butterfly!  
Hope your security will be better next time! ;)-CAGZ and PPGZ! :D_

Blaze: I'm done! She put the clip in her hair. She turned around and asked Buttercup. Isn't it cute on me?

BC: Nope! It doesn't suit you. The girl laughed at Blaze. Blaze narrowed her eyes, but then burst out laughing too.

Blaze: I know! Bhuhahah! When they stopped laughing they looked at each other and BC said.

BC: Blaze where is your lucky rope?

Blaze:….On the roof….

BC: You ate sugar flavored chips didn't you?

Blaze: Maybe…. She turned around not looking at BC.

With Skyla...

Skyla: What is taking them so long?...Don't tell me... She looked behind and saw the yellow rope with a note. She took the note and read it.

I don't want it to get hurt, so take GOOD care of it! :) - Awesome Blaze! ^-^

Skyla looked at the note in silence for a few seconds and then she ripped it into many little pieces.

Skyla: We need to stop giving her sugar...She sighed and shook he head, while one hand was holding her forehead. BC will be angry at me...

With the two girls...

BC: How are we going to get out of here now?!

Blaze: Calm down Buttercup, We can go through the front gate. She said it like it was so simple.

BC: There are guards their! She shouted at Blaze.

Blaze: So? She said in a bored tone.

BC: They will attack us! She said that, while looking at Blaze like she was insane.

Blaze: So? She kept on saying that with a bored look.

BC: They will beat the- She stopped and thought for a sec...Oooohhh...I forgot that they are weak like sh!t didn't I?

Blaze: Yes you did. Blaze grinned at her friend. Nobody can beat us! She said that proudly.

?: Not for long...

BC and Blaze floze, but got ready to fight.

BC: Come out NOW! BC said, while getting ready to kill the person.

Suddenly out of the shadows two guys appeared that they knew from school.

First was a boy with short brown hair that was a little spiky and dark red eyes. He wore a black jacket and dark red pants with black sneakers. He was smirking at Blaze and Blaze was almost growling at him.

The other was a boy that had black hair that was spiked up and forest green eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with a green skull on it, green pants and green sneakers with black stripes. He was smirking at BC and she was at the edge of sending him flying.

Both boys were a year older then the girls. Blaze finally spoke after a lot of stare downs.

Blaze: Who are you and what are you doing here?! She said that with anger.

Blade: Shouldn't we ask you first, but because we are gentleman we will tell you our names. BC and Blaze looked at him with a are-you-serious-? Look. My name is Blade JoJo and this is my cousin Butch JoJo. And What's your name.

Blaze and BC kept their fighting stand and Blaze said to the two boys.

Blaze: We are the CosmicAngel Girls Z and the PowerPuff Girls Z...

Blade: I already know that! Your famous here and I meant your names not the team names. He had a calm face that neither Blaze nor BC could read.

Blaze: Blossom, Skyla, Bubbles, Ross, Buttercup and Blaze. You figure yourself who is who. She said smirking at Blade. He smirked too and said.

Blade: Okay. We did our research on each one of you.

Blaze: So what's my name? She said that, while being curios at what name will he say.

Blade: Well Blossom is the girl who wears pink so it's not you. Skyla is a girl who works in the shadows so it's not you too, Bubbles is a girl who mostly hides and is a look out with Ross. So it's not you.

Butch: That means that one of you is Blaze and the other is Buttercup. He smirked, while looking at BC.

Blaze: Well your right about that.

Blade: I bet your Blaze and she is Buttercup? He looked at Blaze then at BC.

Blaze: Yep I'm Blaze and thats Buttercup...I'm the leader of the CosmicAngel Girls Z!

Blade: I know and me and my bros are detectives.

BC: I thought he was your cousin? She raised an eyebrow at him. Butch grinned and said.

Butch: Well we like to call ourselves brothers. He shrug is shoulders.

BC and Blaze: Oooohhh...Well bye. They started to walk past them until Butch took BC's arm.

BC: Hey! BC tried to punch him, but he dodged it.

Butch: Not so fast Butterbutt! He smirked at her and she glared deadly at him.

Blaze: Let go of her NOW! She said, while glaring at him, but he shook his head 'No'. Blaze was about to punch him in the soft spot, but Blade grabbed her arm an pulled her close to his body. She was lucky that She wore her red goggles or he would know who she really is. He smirked at her.

Blaze: Let me go! And why are you smirking!?  
She yelled in his face.

He then whispered in her ear with a smirk.  
Blade: You face is red...  
She froze and then blushed even harder; before he could say anything she hit him in the stomach with her knee and jumped back.

Blaze: That's it! BC Its butt kicking time! She started to fight Blade.

BC nod and freed herself from Butch and hit him in the eye. When she did that she smiled in amusement.  
He growled and started to fight with her. The fight was going on for 30 minutes until Skyla came with a smoke bomb. She yelled before she threw the bomb on the ground.

Skyla: 1B! The girls nod.

A smoke surrounded everything and the boys were coughing. When the smoke disappeared the boys saw that the girls weren't there.

Butch: Dang it! They got away with the butterfly clip!

Blade: Don't worry bro we will get them later….hahaha that Buttercup gave you a black eye! He burst laughing, while Butch glared at him.

**Blaze: Hope you liked it! Oh and the way we look is on devitart on mine(Lunapok) and Kila's(KilaDAO). Please look at the designs and tell us what I think!**

**Star: Please Review! **

**Blaze and Star: See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Girls Rule!

**Me: Yo!**

**Star: Hi ya!**

**Me: So this chapter is called Girls Rule!**

**Star: You will find out why…hehehehe….**

**Me: Please don't freak me out….**

**Star: Sorry.**

**Me: No worry. So are you or-**

**Star: We are taking dares! *She said happy***

**Me: Yup we are taking dares, so please leave them in your reviews!**

**Star: Okay let's start! Please R&R! Thank you!**

**Me: Thanks!**

No one's P.O.V

After the smoke bomb the girls ran out of the building and meeting their friends on the way.

Skyla: How many times do I need to tell you two? NO FIGHTING ON MISSIONS! She yelled at Blaze and Buttercup, while running away with them and the other girls.

Kaoru: Well, we wanted to give those a#ses a piece of our mind! She said that while giving Skyla an annoyed look.

Bubbles: Girls let not fight and better start going to the base? Bubbles said while sweat dropping with a smile.

Blossom: BB is right we should head to the base and see if this clip is one of the items with evil energy. She pointed at the clip that was on Blaze's head. They nod and started to jump from one roof to another. Until they reached a 4 floored house. Blaze opened the door and yelled.

Blaze: I'M HOME! She then went to her room to change and the others too. When they came out

Blaze was wearing black short baggy pants with flames on the end. a black T-shirt with a flame on it and a black crescent moon clip.

Momoko was wearing a pink tank top, red shorts and a big red bow was holding her hair up in a ponytail.

Kaoru was wearing a black T-shirt with green words" Girls Rule!" and on the other side "Boys Drool!", dark blue jeans and her hair was messy now(like in the PPGZ).

Kila was wearing an orange shirt with sleeves that reached her elbow and she has a silver wind mark on her shirt, a blown wavy skirt and her hair was in a ponytail. Her hair looked longer and she thigh it up with an orange with a yellow stripe stretchy band.

Miyako was wearing a blue tank top with white flowers on it and dark blue skirt.

Ilina was wearing a green shirt. with colorful leafs on it, black pants with a blue star on the side and her hair stayed the same.

They all were wearing socks, because they were inside the house. They all went into the living room and saw a boy who looked like he was 20-23, but actually he was 26 years old. He had black spiked back hair, blue eyes and he was wearing a black T-shirt with a killer blue bunny on it and with red words on it "Killer Bunny is on the LOOSE!" and blue shorts. His name was Henry. He was on the couch watching TV and next to him were twins a boy and a girl. The boy had black hair; he was wearing the same clothes as Henry only red not blue and the girl was wearing the same as her brother. She had long black hair that reached her waist. the boy was named Bi and the girl was named Mi. They were twins. Both of them were sleeping on the couch. Henry looked at Marta and narrowed his eyes at her. Marta grinned and said.

Marta: Soooo, How was your day? She was behind the couch with closed eyes and a big grin. He glared at her and said with a quit dark voices.

Henry: You knew? Didn't you? Marta's grin widen and she said.

Marta: What do you mean? She looked at him with an I-don't-know-what-your-talking-about look.

Henry: You know what I'm talking about...I'm talking about making me and the twins go and see a horror movie about a bunny that ate and ripped everybody to pieces!  
Marta blinked for few seconds and then she fell on the floor laughing. Momoko then asked Henry.

Momoko: Were the twins scared to dead!?

Henry: No...I was...Ilina and Kaoru fell on the floor and joined Marta. The three of them were laughed very loud. Henry then continued...I almost pied myself...He blushed. Kila, Momoko and Miyako giggled a little.

Marta: Okay I think it's time for us to do our thing. She said in a serious voice. All of the girls nod and they all ran to the basement. When they reached the basement the floor was white with a black hole and a golden butterfly painting. All of them stood in a circle. Marta put the butterfly clip in the middle of the circle. Then all of them closed their eyes and had serious faces. Then they started to sing.

Marta: _The fire is here to burn the creature of the dark out of the butterfly!_

Kaoru: _Power will help the fire to burn as bright as it can!_

Kila: _The wind will guard the creatures out of the butterfly!_

Momoko:_ Knowledge will help the wind be as fast as it can! _

Ilina: _The nature will make the creatures of the dark understand the poor butterfly's pain!_

Miyako: _Kindness will help nature bloom as much as it can!_

All:_ GET OUT!_ They opened their eyes and shouted at the same time. A giant dark cloud came out of the clip. It was screaming and then it disappeared. All of the girls fell on the floor and signed.

Ilina: I'm so tired. It takes so much energy to make those disappear out of the items! She yelled angry, while looking at the sealing.

Momoko: I have some energy left…She picked up the clip that was shining brighter and giving a happy felling. I bring this back to the museum. She went to change.

Marta: What's the point of changing for this thinks if we go and change back into those clothes? She said, while lying on the floor with her hands behind her back.

Kaoru: I don't get it either. She shrugs her shoulders, while standing up.

Kila: You better get up. She said, while starting to head up.

Marta:…

Miyako: Marta?

Marta: Z..zzzz. .z.z. .z. She was asleep on the floor.

Kila face slapped, but Miyako just smiled and then said.

Miyako: Should we wake her up?

Kila: No, let's take her to her room.

Miyako: Okay…I get hands!

Kila: Damn, I have legs…

With Momoko….

Momoko changed into her Blossom clothes and she was right now near the museum. She got down and saw that the police was there. She smirked, she might not be as tuff as Kaoru and Blaze, or cute as Miyako and Ilina, but she and Kila are very smart. She looked up and saw a opened window.

_No, they will expect that…_She toughed. She then spotted back door that nobody was guarding.

_They are so stupid…_

She went inside, but first she looked around to see if somebody was there. When everything was clear she went inside and to the place where the butterfly clip used to be. She saw a police officer and smirked. She threw a rock on the other side. The officer heard that and ran to see what's going on. She quietly went there and put the butterfly clip back with a note.

_Here is the butterfly, _

_We found out it's not the item we are looking for. _

_So enjoy this little present! - PPGZ and CAGZ._

She was about to turn around, but somebody grabbed her waist. She jolted and turned around and saw her classmate.

He had orange hair, crimson red eyes and he was smirking. He wore a red cap backwards, a T-shirt with his name writing in black words "Brick" and yes this boy was called Brick. He also was wearing black pants and red sneakers with white waves on the side.

Blossom growled and Brick then grinned and whispered in her ear.

Brick: A criminal will always return to the place of the crime…

Blossom pushed him away and started to run, but police officers spotted her and all of them were running after her. She was running fast and it looked like she was calm, but inside she was panicking!

Then it hit her! She remembered that she can try to confuse them! She knew the museum like her five fingers ( It was a huge museum!) She turned on a corner and then she jumped down the stairs and then she turned a few times in the other corners. Finally the police was confused and she made it outside and ran as fast as she could, but somebody caught her! She saw Brick holding her arm. She struggled out of his grip.

Brick: It sad that a girl like you is going to prison with your friends…I don't think they have pink uniforms. He joked with a smirk on his face. Blossom glared at him and then said with anger in her voice.

Blossom: Don't joke with me! You better let me go!

Brick: Nope. I need to report you to the police.

Blossom: Oh really!? Then I will do this! She hit his leg.

Brick: Ahhhh! He let her go clenching his leg.

Blossom ran away as fast as she could. The running was making her look weak and it was on her nerves! She ran to the roof and started to jump from one roof to another, until she reached her house. She went inside through her window. Everybody in her house was asleep already. She changed into her PJ. She was wearing a pink bottomed shirt and pink long pants. She then went to bed.( Her hair was let loose already) She went to sleep with thoughts that she hasn't seen the last of the boy, because she is going to the same school and she will see him a lot…

In the three were two shadows….

?: When are we going to attack!?

?: When she tells us too! So shut your mouth!

?: I hate waiting!

?: I know moron!

?:….

?: We better go for now…

?: Whatever…

**Me: Yo! I forgot to tell you guys and girls that a girl asked me if she can make a story similar to this one, so I allowed her! Check her story please!**

**Fairy Wings**

**Black Moon Bunny**

Oh and check out this people too!

Blee7442

Cosmic Butterfly1

Crown172

Deijiko001

Dreamin-Bliss Z

Dubstep24

KaoruLovesButchieBoy

Kimeko-chan123

Katt In The Boxx

Kittie Catty

YunaKuroba

Melodyloveheart

TheCastorbean

WindySkyla

Alycat63

ViolinistOfTheNight

Those are not all the people that Im friends with or like. You can find many cool storys on my fav storys and my fav authors! :D

PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT!

THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 4: Dodge Ball!

**R&R**

Ilina P.V.O

I woke up, because my stupid alarm clock was beeping like crazy. I groaned and hit my alarm clock with my fist. Sadly it didn't break...I was about to go to bed, but My mom yelled.

Mom: Ilina get up! Or you're going to be late for school! Oh and before I forget! Fang will come today! Grandpa sent him from the safari!

I jolted up from my bed. I love Fang! When I was little I went to the Safari to see my Grandpa, but I went outside and found Fang. I healed his wounds and desisted to leave him with grandpa! He told me he will send Fang when he gets older. I'm sooo happy! I can't wait to see Fang and tell the girls! I got dressed and put my ribbon in a little bow and put it in my hair. I ran downstairs and took a piece of bread in my mouth and I started to put my shoes on.

Mom: Ilina don't forget to close the door when you leave!

Ilina: I know! I know! I said fast and ran off outside, but I stopped when Mom yelled.

Mom: I asked you to close the door and you forgot your lunch! I gasped and ran to my mom who was standing inside the house with my lunch and was almost outside. I swiped my lunch and yelled "Bye!" while slamming the door.

SLAM!

I then stooped in my tracks...I think I slammed the door in her face? I went to the door an opened it. I saw mom with a red nose.

Ilina: I'm s-I was cut off, because of moms yelling.

Mom: I said to close the door not slam it! She said that and pointed to the door.

Ilina: Okay...I closed the door and I heard her say.

Mom: Finally she closed the door. Then she sighed and said. Why are teenagers so troublesome?

And grown-ups are weird...I sighed and gave a glance at my phone that I took out to call my friends. I saw that it was 7:50 already! I'M LATE! I dashed to school!

With Marta 7:30...

Marta P.O.V

I woke up, because Henry was yelling at me that if I don't wake up I will eat his healthy food...I stood up on my bed and took one step forward and hitting the floor...I sometimes forget that I sleep on the top bed. I looked at the time and saw that it was 7:40...Whatever I don't care if I'm late...I calmly got dressed and went to get breakfast, but Henry just shoved me my lunch an told me to hurry to school or I will be late. I sighed and went outside. Mi and Bi always get to their school first, because they have loads of friends. I'm happy for them. They used to only hang around me and the girls, but now they have friends their own age. I looked at my bike then at my skateboard for 2 minutes. I finally chose to take my skateboard. It was black with a flame on it.

I started to skate calmly, but suddenly I saw Ilina run past me and pass out on the ground. I put her on my skateboard and skated calmly. Then I saw Miyako on top of Momoko and both of them were unconscious. It seems that one of them tripped or something. I put those two on top of Ilina and kept on skating calmly. I then saw Kaoru and Kila race to school...until they tripped on a bug...And fell unconscious...How many dead body's will there be!

I put those two on top of the others and now I had to tight a rope to my skateboard and pull my skateboard with them to the school! I'm no freacking taxi! We were near the school and the bell rang...

Riiiiiiiiiiinnnggg

All the girls that were on my skateboard woke up and dashed to school leaving me alone! I calmly went to class. If the first class was with Miss Keane I will be fine. I came inside the class room and apologized. Lucky me Miss Keane is very nice and cool. I then sat down near my window and thought about one thing...

Where is the Queen of Moths?

At Lunch...

The girls apologized to me and thanked me.

Marta: It's okay, you don't have to apologize. I said that, while taking a bite out of my chees sandwich.

Miyako: But Marta we are really sorry...She had an apology look.

Marta: Miya don't worry so much. It's okay.

Kaoru: Well that Marta for ya. She smirked. She will always forgive us no matter what we do.

I grinned at my friend and I was about to say something, but a bunch of annoying fan girls started to scream and shout and other things. That means only one thing the six idiots are here! Brick, Butch, Boomer, Soul, Butch and my freacking enemy Blade! I growled when I thought of him. Kaoru was growling too. She feels my pain. Those six are the "hottest" boys in the world. That's what the fan girls say. Sometimes I want to puke...

FG (fan girl): Brick your so cool! Momoko groaned.

FG 2: Boomer say something! Miyako giggled, because of the stupid request.

FG 3: Butch let's make babies! Okay, that one made us have a WTF look and BC's eye was twitching.

FG 4: Blast prank me! Ilina thought that was a weird request too...

FG 5: Soul be my boyfriend! Kila was glaring at the fan girls and saying quietly.

Kila: Annoying fan girls can't eat in piece.

FG 6: Blade I want to be your girlfriend! I don't care.

FG 7: Do you guys have somebody that you can't stop thinking about !? Okay, that got our attention.

Brick: Yeah we do...

Brick, Butch, Boomer: The PPGZ!

Momoko and Miyako were pink and Karu was giving a WTF look. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't because I heard this….

Soul, Blast, Blade: The CAGZ!

I chocked at my sandwich, Ilina's eye was twitching and Kila was shocked. We all looked at the boys and were listening closely.

Blade: We won't stop until we catch them!

Brick: And put them in jail.

All the girls sighed in relief and we glared at them. I HATE HIM! I saw that Blade noticed me and I just turned my head away with a 'hmp' sound. I saw out of the corner of my eyes that he was confused. Heh can't blame him for being confused. I would have being too. I saw that all of us except Miyako and Kila did the same thing and we all had the same reactions from the boys. Miyako was siting and looking at us with a smile, while Kila was eating calmly! Then the bell rang...

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggg

We said see ya and went to our different classes. I have Geography! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo dead! Why am I good at everything, but Geography and P.E!(Actually I HATE running, jumping is still okay, throwing little balls for me is lame...but playing football, basketball, hockey and volley ball. Oh and tennis is great...except dodge ball -_-' ) Kila is great at EVERYTHING! I'm lucky she doesn't like to teasing people...

After Geography and a lot of depressing

I went to the cafe to meet with the others...

Before Marta...

Kila P.V.O

I had P.E. class alone...Well Soul was there. He gets on my nerves so much. We were playing dodge ball. Me and Soul were the last ones and he had 4 balls and I had 5 balls left. It was my turn to through the ball at him, but then he said something that made ME ANGRY ( It's hard to make her angry and if you do you DIE! 0-0)

Soul: Hah a girl like you will N-E-V-E-R beat me! He smirked at me. My bangs covered my eyes and then a deadly aura surrounded me and a hard wind started to blow and shattered the glass on the windows. I took five of my balls in my hands and looked at him with a little silver showing in my eyes.

Kila: You are SOO dead! I smirked and hit the ball on the floor really hard and they bounced and hit different walls and were bouncing and hitting Soul a lot. Sometimes he would dodge them, but others would hit him. None balls hit me they just flew past me. When my balls stopped Soul threw one ball at me and I calmly closed my eyes an when the wind told me that the ball was one centimeter away. I put my hand in front and I caught the ball with one hand. I looked at him and smirked. His eyes were wide and he looked a little shocked.

Kila: That's all you got?

Then the bell rang and I was going to change, but before that I heard him say.

Soul: I never meet a girl like her...

I then went and changed and after school went to meet the others at the cafe.

**Blaze: Yo Guys and Girls! We have a little game for you guys planed!**

**Star: Please tell us what animal or pet is Fang!? We are really interested what your answers are going to be! ^_^**

**Hints**

**Blaze: He is loves meat.**

**Star: He lives in a Safari.**

**Blaze and Star: And his name is Fang!**

**Thanks for Reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5: Pale Blast!

**Blaze: YO! **

**Star: Hi! **

**Blaze: We have some things we want to say!**

**Star: First, We have a surprise for whoever can guess who Fang is!**

**Blaze: Oh and HE is NOT a WOLF. His name breed starts with the letter L and he is not a Lion!**

**Star: Second, thanks for the dares and thanks for reading this story.**

**Blaze: Let's start the dares! Skate please.**

**Skate comes in with a letter in his mouth. He gives me the letter and I open it and read it.**

**Kimeko-chan123**

_**dare:  
Momoko to eat 20 pies under 2 minutes. If she does it she can have a wish from me.  
Me and Miyako to have a cake eating contest. If she wins she gets anything she wants  
Kaoru and Butch: Kaoru dress up as Ken and Butch dress as Barbie. Then go into a crowded outlet mall and sing 'I'm a Barbie girl'  
Brick : Play Chinese checkers with me. If Brick wins then he gets a super sundae that is 18 feet tall.  
Boomer: If he can win a game of Mahjong verses me and you and skate then he gets a date with Miyako.  
You: Dance and sing with skate! If you do it you get to have this 20 foot bar of chocolate**_

**Blaze: Now Welcome Kimeko-chan!**

**Kimeko-chans comes in from the window.**

**Kimeko-chan: Hi ya!**

**Blaze: Yo Kimeko-chan!**

**Star: Hi,...Um Why did you come in through the window?**

**Kimeko-chan:...No reason...**

_**Cricket cricket cricket….**_

**Blaze: Elliot.**

**Kimeko-chan:…Yes….**

**Blaze signed and whispered to Star. Star looked furious and jumped out of the window with a giant hammer.**

**Kimeko-chan: What did you say to her?**

**Blaze:…That a pervert is after you….**

**Kimeko-chan:….maybe we should start the dares?**

**Blaze: Yeah we should…Okay Ruffs and Puffs come in!**

**The Ruffs and Puffs came in.**

**Kaoru: What's up crazy writer?**

**Blaze:…..IM NOT CRAZY!*Fire in her hand***

**Everybody stepped back except for Kimeko-chan.**

**Blaze: Here read this.*Gives the letter and they read it and all of them are shocked* Momoko you go eat 20 pies!**

**Momoko: Okay!* She cheers and eats 20 pies UNDER 1 MINUT* I WISH I HAD 1 MILLION CADY BARS!* Kimeko-chan gives her 1 million candy bars* YAY!*Eats it all***

**Blaze: Your turn Miya and Kimeko-chan!**

**Gives cakes and they both eat it, but Kimeko-chan wins, because Miya couldn't eat so many.**

**Kimeko-chan: Don't be sad Miyako-chan! Here*gives a beautiful dress that made Miyako jump, squeak and hug Kimeko-chan***

**Miyako: Thank you! Thank you!**

**Blaze: Sweet…Kaoru! Butch go get dressed!**

**Kaoru: Fine..**

**Butch: &*%*&%^&$^&$^&$!* I covered Kimeko-chans ears before she hear anything***

**Kaoru and Butch changed into Ken and Barbie and went to the biggest mall ever!**

**Kaoru: Start singing Barbie.*She grinned at Butch and he just glared at her***

_**Kaoru: Hi Barbie  
Butch: Hi Ken!  
Kaoru: Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Butch: Sure Ken!  
Jump in...**_

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Ken: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Butch: I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u) _**[2x]**__****_

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Kaoru: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Kaoru: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _**[2x]**__**  
Kaoru: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Kaoru: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) **__**[2x]**__****_

Butch: Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Kaoru: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Kaoru; Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _**[2x]**__**  
Kaoru: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Kaoru: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) **__**[2x]**__****_

Butch: I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Kaoru: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Kaoru; Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _**[2x]**__**  
Kaoru: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Kaoru: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) **__**[2x]**__****_

Butch: Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Kaoru: Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Butch: Oh, I love you Ken

**When they stopped singing some people were laughing, clapping or looking with a WTF look.**

**Some kid: Mommy I promise I will be a good boy and study hard!**

**The kids mom: Please keep your promise or you will grow up like those two.**

**Butch: Well at list nobody else saw this.*He sighed In relife.* **

**Kaoru: Um Butch you better look at this…*shows a camera that can record and broadcast live to everywhere in the world.***

**Butch and Kaoru ran to my house, but fell in a hole that Skate dug up for them. Both are yelling and saying bad words.**

**Blaze: Sorry, but you will stay there for some time. Okay Brick ****play Chinese checkers with Kimeko-chan!* Brick wins and gets**__**a super sundae that is 18 feet tall.* **

**Brick: YAY! Momo want some?**

**Momoko: Of course! *Both started eating.***

**Blaze: Time to play Mahjong! **

**We played for 4 hours and Boomer lost and started to cry a little. Miyako comforted him and promise to go on a date with him. He stopped crying and hugged her.**

**Kimeko-chan: Time to sing!**

**Blaze: Me and Skate can sing ANY song we want?**

**Kimeko-chan: Yup!**

**Me and Skate grinned. Skate and Me started to dance and I started to sing.**

_****__**A shot in the dark  
A past, lost in space  
Where do I start  
The past, and the chase  
You hunted**__** me down  
Like a wolf, a predator  
I felt like a deer in love lights**_

You loved me and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with a she wolf who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those yellow eyes  
Cause i'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces

[beat break]

Did she lie in in wait  
Was I bait to pull you in  
The thrill of the kill  
You feel, is a sin  
I lay with the wolves, alone it seems  
I thought I was part of you

You loved me and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with a she wolf, who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those yellow eyes  
Cause i'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces

**Kimeko-chan: Wonderful! Here is a ****20 foot bar of chocolate and a grilled chicken for Skate!**

**Skate jumped on Kimeko-chan and started to lick her face. I took the chocolate bar and eat it! **

**Kimeko-chan****: Well that it so enjoy the story!**

**Elliot: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Blaze: Star found her victim….**

**We looked out the window and saw Star with a giant hammer running after a screaming Elliot and after him were VERY sharp leafs.**

**Kimeko-chan: Should we stop her?**

**Blaze:…No….Lets just enjoy the show.**

**Kimeko-chan: Okay.**

**Please R&R!**

Ilina P.O.V

I was sitting in my Biology class. Usually I would be bored to dead, but our teacher was talking about L(Try guessing!). I looked behind me and saw Blast and yes Blast! He was in my class. He usually would always prank everybody, but something was off today. He was pale. He looked like he saw a ghost just now. That's weard…Oh I know!

Ilina: Teacher!

Teacher: Yes Miss Shizen?

Ilina: Can I go to the bathroom?

Teacher: Sure.

Ilina: THANK YOU! I stood up and walked up to Blast with a wide smile. He looked at me confused, before he could say anything I took him by his foot and started to drag him out of class, but first I looked at the teacher with a smile and said. I will take Blast to the nurses room. He just nod and I continued dragging him out of class. When he was out he started to ask me questions and yell.

Blast: What are you doing?! Why did you drag me out of class!? Why are we going to the nurse's office?! Why aren't you answering me!? And why are you still dragging me by my foot!

I just let him go and he hit the floor with his legs and said.

Blast: Oww! What the-

Ilina: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACH! IM TRYING TO HER YOU AND YOU JUST ASK ME STUPED QUESTION!

Blast: Help me?!

Ilina: YES HELP YOU! YOU LOOK PALE, SO IM TAKING YOU TO THE NURSES OFFICE SO SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ME!

He wanted to say something, but nothing came out so he just followed me. Hah! I won this round! We went inside the nurses office, but the nurse was not here. So we decided to wait for her. Suddenly Blast said to me.

Blast: I'm not sick…

Ilina: Really? I rolled my eyes. Then Why were you pale in class?

Blast looked nerves, but then said.

Blast: I'm…

**Blaze: And that's a wrap! Sorry its short, but you guys and girls need to guess by yourselfs! I will continue when you guys guess. **

**Hints: **

**Name starts with an L**

**Not a Lion, but is a relative.**

**Lives in the Safari**

**Eats meat and fish!**

**Bye! Please Review, leave dares and have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Twikle and Rainbow!

**Blaze: Yo! Two People guessed and now one of their OCs will be in the story.**

**YunaKuroba**

**Name: Minori Hatamo  
Female  
Age: 14  
Appearints: bright green hair with neon green highlines, put in 2 braids. Yellow eyes. A white shirt, a green skirt, black boots  
Codename: Twikle  
Personality: yandere(google it)  
Info: have a major crush on Momoko in the first time she met her, she's a lesbian, her previous lover was having a boyfriend and abandoned her so she killed bith of them. Mom and Dad disappeared. A little brother name Midori, he's normal and a tsundere(google it too)**

**Kimeko****-chan123**

**Name: Kimeko Sakurai  
Age: Ima be13 in the story. I love being a kid!  
Appearance:(you spelled it wrong.) Below the shoulder length black hair with brown parts and a side bang covering the corner of one eye and thinned out on the other side with curled up tips.(these are character looks btw) Her eyes are chestnutish hazel brown. She is about 2 inches shorter than is also flat-chested. Her favorite outfit is a pink tanktop with frills, a pleaded orange skirt, and pink strap up heels. When she is undercover though she wears a baby pink short haired wig with front bangs, a black skin tight spy suit,rocket boots, big goggles with red glass, and a jetpack-backpack. Also she never leaves home without her communicator locket.  
Codename: Rainbow  
Pesonality: She is very energetic but can be very serious. She cries and blushes very easily. She loves to play music.  
Info:(i am guessing this is a backstory) She grew up always seeking adventure and when determined, she will never give up. She has a pet mouse that helps her on any type of mission. The mouse's name is Maho meaning magic. She also can secretly perform magic.(XD i wish I could)  
**

**Star: Huff Huff...I'm going to kill you Blaze!**

**Blaze: Why?*Innocent act***

**Star: I had to chase Elliot for 4 hours! Until Kimeko-chan told me that he isn't a pervert...**

**Blaze:...Hahahahaha!*Lying on the floor laughing like a maniac* **

**Star: Not funny!**

**Blaze: Yeah it is! Hahah!**

**Star: Let's just start…**

**Blaze: Pfff okay pfff.* holding her laughter inside, but started laughing again* Bhuhahhahaha!**

**Star: Please read and Review, while I kill Blaze.*smiles sweetly* **

Ilina P.O.V

Ilina: Well?

Blast: I'm afraid of leopards!

Ilina: So many people are afraid of leopards?

Blast: I'm afraid of hearing that name, seeing toys or TV shows with them. If I saw a real one I would die on the spot….

Ilina: Really?

Blast: Yup.

Ilina: I have a pet leopard. He looked at her like she was insane.

Blast: DON'T JOKE WITH ME!

Ilina: Don't yell! And I'm not joking! His name is Fang!

Blast: How can you have a pet leopard?! Are your parents blind!?

Ilina: My mom thinks that he is just a house cat that just grew too much. I sweat dropped.

Blast looked at me with are-you-kidding-me-? Face. I started to laugh.

Blast: What are you laughing at?

Ilina: Your freacking face! I pointed at him, while clenching my stomach. He blinked for a sec and then started to laugh too.

Blast: Yeah my face was funny, but common your mom really thinks that he is just a huge cat?

Ilina: Yup! If she found out the true she would kill me!

We both were laughing for ten minutes, but then he asked a stupid question.

Blast: Oh what's your name?

I stopped laughing and said.

Ilina: Are you kidding me? You don't know my name! I'm in the same grade as you for 7 years!

Blast: It's hard to remember names for me.

Ilina: My name is Ilina Shizen!

Blast: Ibina Thizen?

Ilina: Ilina Shizen!

Blast: Ikina Shibin?

Ilina: ILINA SHIZEN!

Blast: Isina Shidin?

Ilina: Aahaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I screamed out of anger.

Meanwhile….

No omes P.O.V

All the girls except for Ilina were in the café waiting for here, but then they heard…

Ilina: Aahaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

All of them thought at the same time.

_Somebody is messing with Ilina._

And they continued eating.

Back to Ilina and Blast…

Ilina P.O.V

Ilina: MY NAME IS ILINA SHIZEN! YOUR FREACKING MONKEY! I was about to rip him to pieces.

Blast: Ilina Shizen?

Ilina: YES! I said angry. Finally he got it!

Blast: Sorry, but I was just messing with you. I knew your name from the beginning.

Ilina: You…you…you…IDIOT!

…..

The nurse came and saw an unconscious Blast. I was standing with an innocent smile.

Ilina: He fell. She sweat dropped and I just went past her and started heading to the café.

At the café….

Marta P.O.V

We were sitting and eating ice cream. Miya ate a blueberry ice cream, Momo was eating a strawberry ice cream with a cherry on top, Kaoru was eating an apple flavored ice cream, Ki (Kila) was eating a tropical ice cream and I was eating a chocolate mint ice cream. Suddenly the door burst opened. We saw an angry Ilina come in. She walked past us not even looking at us. Wow she is pissed off. She went to the waiter and slammed her hands on the table and said well more demanded.

Ilina: A CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM AND MAKE IT FAST! The waiter just nod to scared of her to even say anything. He gave her a chocolate ice cream and she just took it and sat near Kila.

Miyako: What's wrong Ilina? Ilina looked at her annoyed and said angry.

Ilina: Blast, I HATE HIM!

That explains everything.

Ilina: Oh I almost forgot! She calmed down fast. We all sweat dropped. Fang is coming!

We: Really!? We said happy. My Skate is good friends with Fang.

Ilina just nod and we gave each other a high five. Until Kila said something that made me serious.

Kila: So Marta, Can you get us some info?

Marta: Not today…I have no concerts for a week…

Kila: What about you girls? Al of them shook their heads No. Kila sighed and said. I don't have any info today she smiled. It seems that Marta has to talk to Kimeko and Minori! I fell from my chair.

Marta: No. Freacking. Way. I glared at her.

Kila: Miya will go with you.

Marta: Okay. I sighed

Night time….

Me and Miya changed into our Blaze and Bubbles clothes and started jumping from one roof to another until we reached a abandon ware house. We went inside carefully. Suddenly.

?: Blaaazeee! Somebody jumped on me and was sitting on me right now.

Blaze: Please get of Rainbow! Rainbow aka Kimeko was sitting on me and giggling.

Rainbow: Nope! Then you will run away! I just hit the floor with my head. Suddenly I heard somebody laughing.

?: Rainbow you sure scared her! Hahaha! It was Twikle aka Minori. So where is Momo?

Bubbles: Um…We are the only ones that came here.

Twikle looked like she was about to tear up. Rainbow got off me and I looked at them serious.

Blaze: We aren't here to play. We need info on the butterfly's items. You got any?

Twikle: Actually we do, but we need you guys to do a favor for us, well for our friend. Rainbow. Rainbow came to me and whispered in my ear. My eyes widen and I was about to curse, but Bubbles covered my mouth with her hand.

Bubbles: Language! I told BB what they want us to do and her eyes widen too. She had a pink blush.

Twikle: This shouldn't be a problem for two thieves. Shouldn't it?

Blaze: There is no problem, but if we bring those things here and you wont tell us then Im going to-

Rainbow: Don't worry we will tell you. She looked serious. That means I can trust them. I sighed and nod. Twikle smirked and Rainbow just smiled.

Me and Bubbles started to head out.

Bubbles: Are we really doing that?

Blaze: Yeah…Let's do it in the morning…I think Rainbow broke my back. Bubbles just giggled a little.

**Star: Well we are finished for today!**

**Blaze:…..**

**Star: Why are you quit?**

**Blaze: MY BACK HURTS!*Lying in her bed not moving***

**Kimeko-chan: Was I heavy?* looked worried***

**Star: No, it's just that she easily gets hurt. When she was little she would always get hurt and sometimes almost break her bones to pieces.**

**Kimeko-chan: Oh, sorry.**

**Blaze: It's not your fault…Plus Star beat me up with her hammer 43 times….**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Stupid Clothes

**Blaze: Yo!**

**Star: HELLO!**

**YunaKuroba: Hi!**

**Kimeko-chan: Hi ya!**

**Ruffs, Puff's, CAGZ and CEBZ: Hi!**

**Star: When did so many people appear?**

**Blaze: I invited everybody here. Skate we have visitors!**

**Skates ran inside and jumped on Kuroneko and Kimeko and started licking them.**

**Blaze: He loves guests.*smiles***

**Marta: NO HE IS EVIL! EVIL I TELL YA!* She yells pointing at Skate***

**Skate looked at her and growled. Marta ran and hid behind a couch.**

**Blaze: Good Wolf.*pets him***

**Star: Maybe we should start?**

**Blaze: Ok.**

**YunaKuroba: Please R&R!**

**Kimeko-chan: Thank you! **

Marta P.O.V

I'm going to kill those two! Me and Miya were walking to the place that I hoped I would never go to. It was 5 AM right now and my back finally healed. We finally reached the place. We were standing near a tall house it had like 3 floors. My base is bigger.

Miyako: How are we going to enter?

Marta: Through the window. I pointed to a window that was opened and near it was a tree. I ran to the tree and started to climb up. Miyako was behind me. I was wearing my short baggy pants that were red with black tips, a black T-shirt with a flame on it and black with red rising flames Jordan's. Also I was wearing my black finger less gloves and my crescent moon was on my head. Miyako was wearing blue short baggy pants, a light blue tank top and dark blue Jordan's. I made her wear those clothes, because she would of picked a skirt…. I entered through the window and Miya too. I looked around and saw that me and Miya were in a boys room….Excellent….

Marta: Start searching.

Miyako: Okay.

We started to look for those thing and after a few minutes…

Marta: I FOUND THE SHIRT AND SOCKS!

Miyako: I found the pants!

Yeah…We had to bring a boys from the JoJo family clothes to Rainbow and Twikle…. I wish I could shoot me….It took me 1 minute to proses what I did….

Marta: F##k I screamed!

Then I door opened from behind making me and Miya jump back. Standing in front of us was Boomer and Idiot Blade! F#################################k!

Blade: What are you doing here! Wait, aren't you MY CLASSMATE?!

Boomer: And you're my Classmate? Boomer looked at Miyako.

Blade: What are you doing with my stuff!?

Miyako: I'm sooooo Sorry-I took her and started to run to the window.

Marta: NO TIME TO APOLOGIZE! NEED TO RUN! I then threw her out of the window, lucky me I know she is great at Gymnastic so she landed on her feet. I quickly jumped and landed on my feet, I took her arm and ran like hell! Until we reached the abandon warehouse. We stopped near the gates and were breathing heavily.

Marta; I will kill all of them!

Twikle: You know that's getting old. I looked up and saw Twikle grinning and Rainbow smiling sweetly.

Marta: HERE! I gave the stupid clothes to them. Rainbow took them and put in a birthday bag.

Twikle: Thanks, our friend will be supper happy. Here. She gave me a piece of paper.

I took it and read it.

Cricket Cricket Cricket…..

Marta: I WILL KILL YOU TWO! My flames appeared in my hand and I started to shoot at them and hitting them, but they were dodging the flames and my fist. Miyako took the note and when she read it she looked at it with wide eyes.

Miyako: This can't be….She whispered….

Marta: Oh yes it can! The freacking butterfly bracelet is at the JoJo house for protection!Why the F##k didn't you tell us!

Rainbow: You wouldn't then bring the clothes! She was running away from me.

Marta: Of course we wouldn't!

Twikle: You just proved my point!

I was chasing them for 3 hours until Miya stopped me. She finally snapped out of it too.

We then started heading back to the base and I told them everything. Momo was shocked, Kila and Kaoru felt sorry for me and Ilina was lying on the floor laughing at me, not at Miya. I then hit her on the head with my fist. Making her shut up.

Marta: In two days the Butterfly bracelet will be put on display, so we can steal it then….Because I'm not going back there! Everybody nod.

The next day….

Momoko P.O.V

I was at school. I'm worried for Miyako and Marta, because Boomer and Blade saw them. I need to check on them later. I was sitting in my Chemistry class. The teacher was explaining about chemicals that can burn a person's skin. I already knew that so I was drawing in my sketch book. Miyako was in my class with Boomer and Brick, so yeah not so happy right now…I then noticed that Boomer and Brick were throwing notes to each other…Interesting.

Boomer P.O.V

That girl is in my class. I remember that after they ran away Blade was so angry, because his stuff was taken. It was kinda funny watching him freack out. I then saw a note land on my desk. I opened it and saw that it was from my bro.

_Hey, bro whatz zup? You're staring at that girl like a stalker. Are you a Stalker?-Brick_

I glared at him and he just grinned. I took a pen and started writing.

_IM NO STALKER! And nothing is wrong with me, it's just she is the girl that I told you about.-Boomer_

I threw the note to him and he was holding back laughter. He then wrote something and threw it back at me.

_You're kidding me? Right? I heard her name is Miyako and she is one of the popular rich kids, she doesn't like violents and she has a fan club. You sure it's here?-Brick_

_Yes I'm sure! She is the girl, she also had a friend that had brown hair, only the tips were dark brown and she had fiery red eyes!-Boomer_

I threw the note at him. He started reading it with a smile, but then he became pale and looked shocked. He took his pen and wrote fast, throwing it at me.

_Did she have a black crescent moon?!-Brick_

_Yes she did-Boomer_

He wrote something and threw it back at me.

_You moron! That was Marta Shakaku! She is the toughest girl in school! I saw her beat up 10 guys that were like 25-30 years old in 10 minutes! Don't go near her or That girl!-Brick_

I read it shocked, now that I think about it I did hear about Miyako and Marta. I looked at him and nod. He signed in relief and I started to pay attention to the teacher, bit sometimes I would look at Miyako.


End file.
